The Sugar Rush High Massacre
by DitzyCandle
Summary: Two boys want to blow up their entire school to get revenge on those who made their lives a living nightmare. At times of pain, at times of love, at times of social anxiety. These young boys will commit the most major massacre in history. Then if they don't escape once its done,well it's for worse for these young teenagers. Rated M for Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Etc.


**(This is my very first chapter. I hope you find this entertaining to read. I don't own the characters of WIR. So enjoy the chapter.)**

It was morning on October 25 2014. Rancis had just woken up to the sound of his alarm clock as he got ready to go to school. The one school that he despised the most. He then writes into his journal before grabbing his towel to take his morning shower. He writes this.

"Sometime next year Gloyd and I are going to get revenge on our school. Kick and start a few notches every now and then. We've learned the art of making bombs out of propane gas tanks and other available resources. The plan is to plant bombs into the cafeteria in the early mornings of the school lunch hour. Blow up as much of the entire school, then shoot for survivors. And if that still worked, we'll go into the school and start firing at every single person we see. Then if we're lucky enough, we'll make our escape away from America itself and into a foreign country. It'll be like the LA Riots. The Oklahoma Bombing. WWII. Vietnam. Madness and Mayhem all mixed together. I plan on making this my last act before it all comes down to this" Rancis writes as he closes his journal then steps into his bathroom to take a shower.

After Rancis got out of the bathroom, he dressed into all brown clothing, basically the clothing he wears all the time to try to look good. Even his girlfriend Vanellope agreed on his sense of style. He then checked his arsenal of weaponry that he was hiding in his closet somewhere behind a crawlspace that his mother and father never knew about. It contained guns like a pump action shotgun, Molotov cocktails, and a carbine type of shotgun which Rancis prefers to call it by the name of Arlene. He then place his hamper behind the crawlspace in his closet and then closes and locks the door.

"Well time to go to fucking school" Rancis said in an aggressive voice while placing his long black duster like trench coat on and leaving his room. When he got downstairs he saw that his girlfriend was already waiting for him. Rancis entered the living room then kissed Vanellope. "Hey babe. What brings you here"?

"You know me Rancy. I always show up to see you" Vanellope blushed as Rancis smiled a bit. "You know I could just pick you up the next time. But anyways, let's get to school" Rancis said while holding his girlfriend's hand and walking out of his house with her.

Meanwhile Gloyd got up and placed his orange hat that had a pumpkin theme as he got ready for school. He then started writing his thoughts in his journal. "Well. October 25 2014. My birthday is in a few fuckin' days. I hope to turn 17 already. I've been thinking about me and my buddy's plan to blow up the entire school. From all the pain and suffering that we endured for the past 4 fuckin' years. Those bullies will fuckin' pay for what they done to me and Rancis. And after we plant those bombs and it sets to discharge and blow up the school and everyone in it. Hours will feel like fuckin' seconds. Fuck it I can't wait. Dang I can't freaking wait!" Gloyd writes as he finishes writing down in his journal then closes it. He then places on his duster coat as he places his sunglasses over his eyes.

"I wonder if my girlfriend could be here already" Gloyd said as his girlfriend named Jubileena sneaked up behind him. "Here's Juby" Jubileena says kissing her boyfriend real hard. "Oh babe. You scared the shit out of me" Gloyd said as he kissed her again.

"Gloyd babe. We're going to be late. What were you doing in your room all this time besides getting ready?"

"Oh I was just writing something down" Gloyd smiled slightly as he placed an arm around his girlfriend. "Well let's get to school Juby". "Ok babe" Jubileena said as they walked to his car outside of his parent's driveway. Then they drove to school.

Rancis got to school in his own car as he parked in the senior student parking lot where the school was in near the front entrance, while Gloyd parked in the opposite direction. He got out of his car along with his girlfriend as they were approaching Gloyd and Jubileena.

"What's up Gloyd" Rancis says giving him a proper handshake. "Nothing much man. Just another day in this shitty place to learn" Gloyd says while laughing. "Yeah I know. Especially the jocks. I wonder what they are going to do to us this time" Rancis said while wondering of what the jocks were up to.

"Well at least the cheerleaders feels sorry for us in a way since our girlfriends happen to be on the cheer squad" Gloyd says while taking off his sunglasses. "Come on. Let's get inside. It's about to rain" Rancis says as he along with Vanellope go inside the school followed by Gloyd and Jubileena.

Once they got into school, Gloyd and Rancis went into their classes followed by their girlfriends. Then out of nowhere, both of them get tripped onto the floor by a known student name Todd. "Well well well. If it isn't the two faggots in school today" Todd snickered as him and his fellow jocks were all laughing.

"What the fuck is your problem Todd!" Rancis said in anger. "Yeah we never done anything to you!" Gloyd said as he was even angrier than Rancis. "Well I'm sorry. But I don't speak brunette and blonde at the same time" Todd says in an angry odd expression.

"If you're looking for trouble. Then you got some" Todd's friend named Rob says while stepping up to both boys. "Look you dirt bags, if you want trouble. Then someday you're going to fucking pay!" Rancis says while getting up from the floor and wiping dust off his duster coat.

"Yeah someday you're going to pay for this boys. Oh yeah, wait till senior prank comes along" Gloyd says as he spits on one of Todd's shoes. "These are my favorite shoes" Todd says while grabbing Gloyd's shirt. "Jocks. You know what to do" Todd said as he started grabbing both Gloyd and Rancis as their girlfriends watched in terror.

"Todd. Leave them alone. You're the ones who keep pestering them for nothing" Jubileena says while trying to reason with Todd and his jocks. "Yeah. What in the heck is wrong with you boys" Vanellope says while almost in a panic.

"Shut up sassy mamas. You should be in class by now" Rob says while taking both boys into the boys' locker room as Todd and the jocks pushed them on the lockers. "Boys. Get the tampons and ketchup ready" Todd says while he and the jocks grabbed some tampons from the girl's locker room and all started placing ketchup on them. "Ok. Now. Let's pelt them" Todd says as he and his fellow jocks started throwing the tampons with ketchup on Gloyd and Rancis.

All the while both boys were not screaming but were fuming in anger as they both got up and were severely irritated. "You boys are going to fucking pay for this" Rancis gasped out while looking at his favorite shirt covered in tampons, all except for his duster coat which was ok, as for Gloyd the same thing. "We will get you for this. But for now we will leave you fucking be!" Gloyd angrily said while getting up.

"Come on boys. Let's leave these faggots alone" Todd says while laughing as he and the jocks leave the locker room.

"Let's get out of here Gloyd. Before we get humiliated even more" Rancis says while getting a piece of paper towel to wipe the ketchup off his shirt. "Skipping school for the day. I rather do" Gloyd says while leaving with Rancis while they were both upset.

They both left school not caring for skipping there classes. "That's it. We're going to get our diplomas already. I'm sick of getting bullied day after day while going to that school. "And how are we going to get them Rancis?" Gloyd says while going with the idea. "Simple. We're both smart. And remember the principal says that the smartest of all students could get out of school early by taking that very special exam. It's basically Math, Reading, English, and a bit of Science combined" Rancis says with a smile.

"Well it's worth a shot. I mean if we're smart enough to make fucking bombs. We're smart enough for a fucking test. I'd say it's worth a shot. Let's do it" Gloyd says with a smile as they went back to school. When they got into school, they entered into the main office.

"Uh hello. We need to see the principal immediately" Rancis says while serious. "Hold on there" the secretary says while buzzing Principal Candy. "Mr. Candy. There's two students that want to see you stat. They say it's urgent" the secretary slightly laughed. "Seriously ma'am. It's urgent" Gloyd says while annoyed at the secretary's accusations.

"Sorry boys" the secretary says while leading them into the principal's office. They both sat down on two pairs of chairs as principal candy walked in. "Hello boys. What can I do for you two at this time of hour" Mr. Candy says cheerfully. "Principal Candy. If you've notice lately, we're both covered in ketchup because of Todd and Rob along with the jocks as well. Basically saying is we want out of here" Rancis says while serious.

"By out of here. We want to take that special exam. The both of us. We want our diplomas early. And believe us, we're smarter than any student in this forsaken school" Gloyd says while angry a bit. "Forsaken school. Well I can understand the bullying part as I keep telling the jocks not to bully you and other students. But the test. You know its serious business boys. Are you sure you would want to take the test. And you have to pass it with a C average or above by the way" Mr. Candy says while putting his hands together.

"Mr. Candy. We are sure. We're both straight A students. We just want out is all" Rancis says while tapping the floor with his foot. "What he said Mr. Candy" Gloyd said while taking his hat off while ruffling his hair a bit. "Ok boys. If you are sure. I can schedule you both for tomorrow then at 8:00am in the morning, and meet me at my office at that time. Make sure to be on time and prepared" Mr. Candy says while getting back to his paperwork.

"Will do sir. Come on Gloyd, let's get out of here" Rancis says while Gloyd followed Rancis out the principals door. "Well we got till tomorrow. That test is totally in the bag" Gloyd said. "You said it Gloyd. If we make it out of this country, I can imagine what things are ahead of us when we try to go flee to Brazil" Rancis said while taking out a pack of Newport menthols. "You want one" Rancis says while lightning up his cigarette and smoking it. "Sure" Gloyd says while taking a cigarette. "Smoking. The one pleasure that I so dislike. It makes you crazy in a way, but they heck with that this ain't dope. This is just tobacco. Ruins the teeth, ruins the lungs. Ruins the mind" Gloyd says while smoking and blowing out of his mouth and nose. "I know it's bad. But what can I say. It's the one thing that calms me down at a moment like what we been through. But don't worry. We're going to get them sons of bitches" Rancis said while getting a bit angry while smoking out of his nose as well. "Ahh…. that's better".

"Well we don't need to prepare. We've done practice test like the ones we'll see on tomorrow's test. This is our ticket out of school….anyways. Well what do you want to do?" Gloyd says while stomping on his cigarette. "Well let's just go home. We could stop at my place" Rancis says while getting into his car. "I will meet you at your house" Gloyd says while going to the other parking lot.

A few hours later, Gloyd parked his car next to Rancis as he was with his girlfriend Jubileena. They both got out of the car and approached Rancis's doorstep as Gloyd knocked on the door. Then Rancis' mother Rancelle answered the door. "Come on in Gloyd. Rancis is just upstairs. Oh and Juby, come try some of the homemade cherry pie" Rancelle says as Juby smiled. "OH….homemade cherry pie" Jubileena says while licking her lips. Meanwhile Gloyd went up to Rancis' room and knocked on the door. "Come in G.O." Rancis says while chewing gum.

Gloyd went straight into the room as he closed and locked the door. "So are we going to formulate a plan Rancis? We've got our guns. Well I'm still waiting for the package to come to my house. It's a TEC type of gun?" Gloyd said. "Yes. I've formulated the master plan. First we need to rob a bank. And by rob a bank, I mean not go up pointing guns at the teller, I mean like sneaking around…." Rancis says while trying to see if Gloyd could get the hint.

"You mean burglary?" Gloyd said with a sly smile. "Precisely. I've hacked into the cameras and the vault at the bank. But our plan is to wait till closing time. Put ski masks on ourselves and gloves as well. We don't want any sort of evidence to prove us guilty if we're both caught. And we will sneak on the rooftop. And crawl through an open vent connecting through the security systems. Meaning that once the security systems are down. We make our move to the vault. Grab as much cash as we can and get the fuck out of there" Rancis says while smiling as well. "Fuck it let's do it already" Gloyd says while sitting on the floor. "You can tell your parents that you're sleeping at my house tonight. Then we'll wait till my mother and father fall asleep" Rancis says while spitting his gum into a trashcan.

"Well. Let's be sure to dress in black when we do the job tonight. And if we see any cops. Then we better hightail it" Gloyd says while worried a bit. "Don't worry. The cops won't know a thing once we get away in our vehicles and sound the alarms through a propane bomb detonator that I have created. It will partially blow up the bank. Hopefully no one will be inside" Rancis smirked with such agony to the thought. "You're darn right. Them fucking cunts won't know a thing" Gloyd says while fist bumping Rancis as he got out his phone to call his dad.

"Say dad listen. I will be spending the night with Rancis. Is that ok with you?" Gloyd says over his phone while waiting for an answer from his father. "Yes son. And make sure you do your homework. And I will tell your mother that you will stay with Rancis for the night" Gannon Orangeboar says over the phone. "Ok dad. And thanks. Love you" Gloyd says over his phone. "Love you too son" his father said as he hung up. "Alright Rancis. It's settled" Gloyd says while he hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. "Now what"?

"We wait till my mother and father fall asleep" Rancis says while placing his hat on backwards. "Ok" Gloyd said while looking at his watch.


End file.
